villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Kommandant Blutbad
"There are still beings that do not know the meaning of fear, who go about their daily lives, growing fat on democracy and so-called "humanity" - I promise you by the end of this they shall learn to fear us.." ~ Kommandant Blutbad Kommandant Blutbad is a younger version of Kaiser Geist, created specifically to be a vessel for the Kaiser by which the entity could more easily interact with other species, including the Sie Fürchten. Although all Sie Fürchten are created as extensions of the Kaiser and obey him without question it is Kommandant Blutbad that acts as the entity's physical will in all but the most extreme of circumstances. Due to this Kommandant Blutbad is not only the most powerful officer in the entire Sie Fürchten army but is also capable of channeling some of Kaiser Geist's power as his own. The downfall of such a link is that Kommandant Blutbad has become dependant on temporal energy to survive, much like Kaiser Geist - however their link is so strong that any temporal energy absorbed by the other will transfer to both, meaning they share the same parasitic immortality. History Kommandant Blutbad is a major antagonist in Never Again, which acts as the origin of what will become the Altered Histories series - in this story the Sie Fürchten successfully rewrite history to "erase" Warcry and conquer Earth. Powers / Abilities *'Multiversal Tyrant' (Kommandant Blutbad is the second-in-command of the Sie Fürchten and through them has destroyed and conquered countless time-lines and alternate realities) *'Temporal Vampirism' (Kommandant Blutbad drains the temporarl energies of entire worlds to keep himself in a corporeal state, the more temporal energy he absorbs the greater his level of superhuman abilities become : at his peak he develops vast telepathic, telekinetic and biokinetic abilities across time/space) *'Bio-Genesis' (Kommandant Blutbad can create smaller images of himself at will, he can also merge himself with other species to create modified versions of himself - like all Sie Fürchten he is an extension of Kaiser Geist) *'Gestalt Mind' (Kommandant Blutbad is a multi-being, sharing a psychic link with the entire Sie Fürchten race - to the point of being able to see through the eyes of every single Sie Fürchten and control their actions : he can not control Kaiser Geist, being a unique extension of the Kaiser's own being) *'Temporal Immortality' (Kommandant Blutbad can survive in the past, present and future of numerous time-lines, making him immortal - if physically destroyed he can be reborn via Kaiser Geist) Theme / Additional Information Kommandant Blutbad's theme is "Dance With The Devil" by Breaking Benjamin - it embodies his personality as a cruel, genocidal tyrant and a younger embodiment of Kaiser Geist's own madness. *Kommandant Blutbad translates roughly into "Commander Bloodbath" in German. *Kommandant Blutbad is inspired by many real-world dictators as well as those of fiction - true to his name he is a sadistic being but is still mindful to obey certain laws he has put upon himself, as well as the orders of the Kaiser. *Sie Fürchten translates roughly into "you will fear" in German *despite the obvious inspirations from WWII Era Germany in both Kaiser Geist and the Sie Fürchten I do not support the ideals of Nazism, I simply created them in this fashion due to a number of fantasy and sci-fi media of which I grew up on (Hellboy, Indiana Jones and Hellsing). I apologize fully to any who are offended but please remember these are fantasy beings, they do not (and should not) reflect the events or opinions of the real world. *The Sie Fürchten also embody darker elements of a number of other hate groups such as the KKK, Fascism and numerous other dictatorships - the ultimate goal is not to glorify these groups but show how the Sie Fürchten are a corruption of varied time-lines rather than natural beings, the Kaiser himself is a temporal paradox and has come to embody all the worst traits of hate and prejudice. *Kommandant Blutbad is the least human of the Sie Fürchten in appearance, this is a trait he shares with Kaiser Geist and is due to his body being slowly destroyed by temporal energy, which he must consume to survive. Category:Major Antagonists Category:Aliens Category:Immortal Characters Category:Lawful Evil Category:Conquerors Category:Schadel Category:The-Voice